


Your Song

by matchagreentear



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchagreentear/pseuds/matchagreentear
Summary: Luhan believes that love is truly blind, and so does Sehun.Mostly because he is both (blind and is Luhan's love).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Promised I'd post this on Friday, and it's (technically) Friday now. So here it is! Happy belated Valentine's! I just wanted to indulge myself in my own definition of (tooth-rotting) fluff with my fave boys. 
> 
> I hope you like it! Please leave me some kinds words (or not, it's up to you T_T)! Thank youuu~
> 
> (And yea, no one asked but I'm extra so I just have to say English isn't my first language. lmao hehe)

“...And for tomorrow, we'll pick up where we'd left off for today, _then_ I'll be assigning your class partners for the semestral requirements.” Professor Jung droned on.

 

Half the class yipped when the bell finally rang for lunch break while the other half could be heard groaning, probably at the thought of having to pair up with someone in class who they most like barely knew existed, the lot included Oh Sehun, a literature major with the smouldering face and a good set of broad shoulders who'd spent 23 years of his life walking around with a cane and a default frowny face. And because of that his peers tended  to steer away from the young man. Sehun didn’t really mind. It wasn’t that he disliked his classmates--okay, maybe he found a good number of them annoying but he won’t even bother admitting it out loud-- _but_ Sehun preferred to spend his time on his own.

When the class finally dispersed, Sehun takes a minute or two contemplating how and where he'll have to kill time during lunch and before his next class. His best two options were the library and cafeteria since the coffee shop would just be too much of a hassle to go to.

Life was truly a collection of bleak instances for a man like Sehun. Though he had a pair of friends who were absolute firecrackers, the energy only lasted until they were around him. And at the moment, the two weren’t. So Sehun releases a sigh, and decides carry on through the day.

He taps on the desk for a bit before grabbing his trusty cane and makes his way to the door. Too caught up in his thoughts, Sehun fails to notice another presence by door, causing a collision of some sort. 

“Sorry! Oh god, I'm really sorry.” He hears before feeling a warm hand grabbing his and pulling him up on his feet. “I’m sorry about that, I wasn't looking at all.” the other person continues. 

He’s a little disoriented and all Sehun could think of was how comforting the voice sounded, it brought about that kind of feeling when he’s finally at home, in his favorite rugged sweatpants and having Vivi cover his face with drool.

 _Weird_ , he thinks, _what an unusual time to be thinking of something as such, moreover, about a stranger_.  

Amidst his contemplation, Sehun was brought back to real time when the warm hand found its way to his own again. He slightly flinches. 

“Are you okay?” stranger asks, his voice resounded with worry and concern. 

In reply, Sehun could only nod and tries to feel for his cane when it was handed to him. “Here it is.” the stranger, once again, speaks up while wrapping the cord around his wrist. 

“Thank you.” Sehun replies as he purposefully finds the nearest wall to touch and navigate his direction to the library where he’d decided to spend his time at. 

“You’re welcome! Uhm--may I help you, though? I’m new here and am just basically looking around. I’ll be on my way once I help you get to where you’re headed to.” 

He’d hate to refuse the kind gesture, but Sehun wasn’t really interested in having people help him. It wasn’t like he was incapable of making it there on his own, but the person seemed genuinely persistent to aid him. “Oh, well...alright. I was just headed to the library, not too far from here.” he says anyway.

 

※※※

 

It's another weird feeling, although not unwelcomed. The person walked by Sehun’s side as they made their way to the northern part of the building where the library resides. Throughout the trip, it was the other that did most of the talking, asking what Sehun majored in and if he wasn't bothering him at all. 

“I’m Luhan by the way! I came from China to study here.” the stranger--Luhan had said with a blinding smile. 

Sehun offered him one in return and said that it was nice to meet him, too. _It was nice indeed._ The young man had oddly felt comfort listening to the other talk to him about the most random things, and also found himself keeping the conversation up.   

When they reach the entrance to the main hall of the library, Luhan lets go of Sehun’s arm. 

“Here you are.” Luhan speaks up and steps back from his spot next to the other. 

“Yeah. Thanks, Luhan.  I really appreciate it. If you wanna look around, the gym is on the left and the cafeteria’s to the right.” he replies. 

Luhan thanks him back and bows with a smile before going on his way. 

It would seem rich to hear a blind guy thinking that _that smile_ was beautiful, but that didn’t stop Sehun from doing so and even finds himself doing the same thing.

 

※※※

 

The following days were quite curious for the two.. 

Sehun didn’t want to think too much about it but it seemed like he and Luhan had kept running into each other rather frequently. He didn’t mind at all though, because Sehun finds that he _really_ liked Luhan’s company.

And Luhan, on the other hand, had seemingly taken a liking in gravitating around the other as well. When he had found out that they were attending a certain class together--Professor Choi’s, apparently--he took the chance to sit next to Sehun every time. Thus, resulting to more instances of them to talking about anything and everything under the sun, including themselves. 

“You wanna hang out later at the nearby bubble tea shop after class? We can work on our essays?” Luhan asks after class dismissal. 

Sehun was busy reading through his braille but responded with a nod and a “yeah, sure” nonetheless.

 

※※※

 

Their established hangout spot is the booth by the window at the local bubble tea shop. Luhan regularly orders a cup of Taro while Sehun gets Chocolate, and on certain occasions, they exchange cups for a sip. 

For someone who’s often too concerned with germs, Luhan becomes pretty (actually a lot) lenient when it comes to Sehun.   

Along with the other sleep-deprived college students, the two sat across each other on their booth and told stories about high school crushes to their biggest dreams. 

“I wanna star in a musical someday.” Luhan narrates and sighs dreamily. “How ‘bout you, dongsaeng?” 

Days after they had met, Sehun eventually finds out the gap in their age. It isn’t that much, and he didn’t really care. But it’s not to say that he wasn’t surprised that the other was actually older than him. _“Are you serious”_ he had said. _“You literally look like a middle schooler, I honestly thought you were just an accelerated kid on a special program.”_ he laughed even when luhan had thrown chips at him and it dirtied his sweater. 

Now, Luhan hasn’t stopped doing unnecessary things to remind the other about being older, though again, Sehun didn’t care much--not when his hyung actually acts like a total baby most of the time [read: always]. 

Sehun feels around for the straw to his drink, “Me? Uh--a writer, I guess.” he says and chuckles. “It’s quite weird hearing a blind guy says he wants to write, right? I can’t even find my straw and I’d probably flunk in my class without your help.” 

Luhan laughs and helps him out. “Not weird at all. You’re a great writer, trust me, I know. And seriously? I think you’ll make it big even without my help.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. But hey, don’t forget me okay? Who’s gonna help you with your straws?” Luhan replies. And the laughter continues.

The dawn broke into the day with the elder helping sehun with his essays, reading them out loud for him to spot any errors and for revisions. With the time passing, people in the shop had also come and gone except for the two. 

It was only when the clock struck 8 pm that Luhan decided to conclude their session and called it a night. Although the other was a bit disappointed that they couldn’t hang out a bit longer, Sehun--with his signature pout--acquiesced and began packing up his things as well. 

In truth, he didn’t really need Luhan to read out his writings for him at all, no, that’s what his laptop and braille are for. 

Sehun finally concludes that night that he just really loves listening to Luhan’s voice.

 

※※※

 

It is Wednesday night, and Luhan has half the mind to rip his hair off because of the nagging feeling about the song he’s writing for one of his classes. He’d been working on it (secretly) for a month and had planned to let Sehun hear and see what he thinks after it’s done. But then again, Luhan had never really been good at subtlety and hiding things from the other--or from anyone, in general. Proof of it can be traced a little while back, even then, he hasn’t really been able to keep anything from him. 

 _“You’re really bad at hiding stuff from me, y’know?”_ _Sehun had once told him. Luhan huffed at the absurdity, and reasoned that he had purposely hid the scarf--he’d bought out of impulse for Sehun--at a place that is rather easy to guess and find._  

 _Sehun teased further, “But I’m blind...technically, everything should be a challenge to find--and do.” he laughs, but followed through with, “nonetheless, I love it a lot, Lu. thanks for thinking of me.”_  

 _For once he was kind of thankful Sehun couldn’t see him, because his face absolutely flushed and red like a blooming rose as he sank on his seat._  

Sehun found out about the song eventually, and too soon. And he hadn’t stopped bugging Luhan so he’d sing it for him. 

It’s been days since the younger had bugged him about it, and the song is still partly unfinished, but right now he’s thinking maybe asking Sehun’s piece of mind would help. Perhaps it is his words that would finally complete it. And since the younger was already in his apartment--which happens way too often--he thinks there couldn’t be a better time. 

The boy is lounging in the bean bag next to his bed, limbs spread across it like a starfish while he stares into empty space. 

“What’re you looking at, punk?” 

Luhan had been too consumed in his own thoughts and at staring at Sehun that he startles at the sound of the other’s voice. “I wasn’t looking!” he retorts, voice a pitch higher than normal giving him away. 

“I can feel this side of my face melting from your stare” Sehun says blankly and turns his head towards the elders. “What’s up?”  


He hesitates, but decided otherwise and asks, “I...I made progress with the song. Do you wanna hear it?” 

“Okay,” he sees a smile in Sehun’s face. “Knock my socks off” 

With shaky breaths, Luhan begins;

_In my eyes_

_In my heart_

_Because you appeared, there are clear blue skies_

_A castle of dream,_

_Protect it with love._

_The best time of our lives staying right here._  

_Just let me stay by your side,_

_When you are happy or in despair,_

_Just like how you would stay with me._

Silence.

“You’re so beautiful, Lu” Sehun whispers, and quickly clears his throat (with hope that the other didn't hear).

Not sure if he heard right, Luhan asks him again what he’d said. “Sorry” Luhan mutters apologetically. “I wasn’t paying attention.” 

Sehun chuckles and lets out a sigh of relief knowing that the other was probably too distracted to “The song, I said the song was beautiful, Luhan” Sehun says this time, and Luhan tries to fight off the rapid beating of his heart and a huge smile on his face. 

 _He meant the song though. Not you._  

“You think so?” 

Standing up and stretching his limbs from the bean bag, Sehun gives him a smouldering look. “I _know_ so.” 

They spent the rest of the night watching episodes of Black Mirror, and Sehun getting way too tired (and lazy) to get up and head back to his own place. 

It’s a known fact amongst Luhan’s friends that he doesn’t like having others on his bed, more so having another entity sleeping on it. But at that same night, Luhan also finds out that he doesn’t mind the extra warmth coming from the younger’s body that’s sprawled across his.

 

※※※

 

They don’t really talk about it, but their relationship had seemed to have gotten better recently. In a sense that they have legitimately grown past their inhibitions with each other’s personal space. A more basic way to describe it was, what is Sehun’s has also become Luhan’s. And that includes decisions on where to have dinner _together._  

Friday finally rolled over and Luhan couldn’t wait to get out of the class. He and Sehun agreed to meet at the bubble tea shop and figure out where to eat from there. This has become a regular thing for them now. 

On his way out, Luhan runs into professor Choi with his usual stack of papers in hand. He offers him a smile and was politely returned with a comment that went like, “Luhan, I see that you and Mr. Oh Sehun have been getting along greatly nowadays.”

Surprised at that, Luhan settles for a slightly awkward laugh and nods. “I guess so, Professor. I’m helping him with his essays since he asked me to...as a favor.” 

“Is that so?” Professor Choi, who was more surprised, replies. “But, he’s been doing very well for the past semesters and got straight As. Hmm, well perhaps that young man’s decided to try having company around. You’re good influence on him, Luhan.” he continues before bidding the student goodbye and taking his leave. 

To say that Luhan was _shookt_ shocked would be an understatement, and took him a couple minutes to gather himself again. _What’s the point of me reading out to him all those times? What was he trying to do? Was he that bored in life?_ Several questions marred his mind, and figured that the only way he’s getting answers is if he asks Sehun himself. And so he gathers his things and makes his way to the shop. 

Sehun was already in their usual booth when he arrived. He orders a cup of Taro and slides in the seat across the younger who was busy with his braille. “Sehun” he calls out. 

“Hmm, what’s up Hyung? Where we eating tonight?” 

“Let’s just get some take-out and eat at my place.” Luhan replies, quipped. 

 

※※※

 

Sehun is spread out in the older’s couch while fiddling with the ring on his finger, the one they both got as a freebie from the Valentine’s day event at the bubble tea shop, and looking like he’s got the least care in the world. 

Luhan, on the other hand, was nearly chomping off his own lip while worrying about the fact that’s recently been revealed to him. It’s bothered him since and a bit too much that he didn’t even finish his plate of chicken.

He takes a deep breath and finally, “Professor Choi told me you’re an A student.” he, with a frown on his face, states as a matter-of-factly to the other. 

Silence. 

“Huh? Ah...yeah.” Sehun then replies with a hint of awkwardness, though his face looked blank. 

Luhan’s worries continues. “Then why’d you say you needed my help when you obviously don’t?” 

“Because I do need you...” his answers came a bit slow, only because he, too, was enduring the rapid beating of his heart. This truly is a time that he’d _never_ anticipated.  

His eyebrows almost reaches past his hairline from the unexpected answer he got, nonetheless, Luhan fought to keep his cool. 

“I mean” Sehun continues, “I do need your help. What am i gonna do with my straws if you weren’t around?” 

“Sehun, I’m serious.” 

“Hi Serious, I’m Dad.” he jokes monotonously, and gets a smack on the arm from the other.

Once again, Sehun finds himself wishing he could see at least for a while just to get a glimpse of Luhan’s face whether the older is smiling, or frowning which is what he’s probably doing now. “Alright fine…” a pause. Sehun takes a deep breath because his heart actually feels like it is about to jump out of it’s cage and rip through his chest. “I meant what I said. For a while now, it’s only just been me and a handful--two--of my friends. They’re not around most of the time so it’s really just me...until you came along.” he continues. “I really wasn’t interested in keeping you around,”

At that, Luhan winces inwardly, but before he could think of anything else about Sehun’s words, the other completely diminishes all sorts of doubt and negative things in his mind with just a few more words.

“But then I heard your voice, and I listened, and I realized I wanted to keep hearing it from then on. It’s _beautiful._ ”

 

※※※

 

Luhan thinks dating Sehun wasn’t all that bad, because not much has really changed in the relationship they share. Well, aside from the constant cuddling they do ever so frequently and the hand-holding, too. He started discovering more about Sehun’s habits, and held dearly close to his heart the weird ones. Like, when that time his boyfriend-- _ahihi--_ got colds and had nearly ran into walls around their campus. It resulted to a completely different Sehun, one who’s clingy and whined a lot even when they were in public. It was something that Luhan decided that he loved the most.

Sehun, too, had found out amazing things about the elder. How Luhan liked to rub his feet on the bed before sleeping, and doing a little wiggly dance while tucking himself in. He also learned of Luhan great fear of heights, _“it’s because I’m scared to fall, okay”_ he had reasoned out.

 _“But you didn’t mind falling for me, though.”_ Sehun then said slyly.

He found himself being pulled into a kiss and a Luhan that clung onto him dearly. _“Damn right, I didn’t. I love you, Sehunnie.”_

_“I love you too, Luhan.”_


End file.
